Sefekhi
The Sefekhi are one of the six Dynasties of the Amenti, the Egyptian immortals most commonly known as mummies. Overview Those chosen by Khaibit Tem-Akh were people with weak shadow-souls: people who were timid, restrained, or unassertive, often due to a lack of drive, aggressive tendencies or strong will, or extreme pacifism or rigid self-discipline. The first steps of an Unbandaged One down the path of Ma'at are shaky, and often bloody. The dark urges of the khaibit are never completely under control, and they always threaten to surge back to the surface. Only through the excision of the sexual organs and ritualised scarification can the Sefekhi mitigate the dark instincts that drive her being. At every turn, the Sefekhi seeks to redirect seething, excess energy into constructive endeavours. Thus, the Sefekhi is a soldier of Ma'at. Sefekhi perform the most violent and dangerous tasks that Osiris and Ma'at require. They do so, in part, as their sacred duty, but also as a way of releasing and reveling in their feral nature. Once an Unbandaged One gains control of their primitive side, they seek to make peace with their savage urges, seeing humanity's bestial side as both natural and necessary. Those further along the path of Ma'at feel the rightness of their actions without question. Those advanced far along the path of Ma'at may actually abandon their beastial demeanor, channeling all of the passion of their khaibits instead into tireless and unrelenting action in the service of Ma'at. Where other mummies may lose conviction, become distracted, or yield to the urge to rest, the Sefekhi learn to harness their bestial drive to the goals of their higher minds. Purpose and Liability Like all Amenti, the Sefekhi have both a purpose, in whose service their can draw on the strength of their tem-akh, and a liability, which represents a weakness of their creation. Purpose A Sefekhi can tamp into the primal strength of her tem-akh to overcome otherwise debilitating injuries by drawing on their Balance rating. Liability The release of oneself to the primal depths of the soul is not without cost. The khaibit desires immediate gratification, which is a terrifying thing, given that the Sefekhi is violence and hunger incarnate. The Sefekhi radiates a palpable sense of ferocity and menace that is reinforced by the eerie scars covering her body. Organization Sefekhi prefer to work solo. This fact is well known, and this preference doesn't bother the other Amenti one bit. Supernatural though they might be, other Reborn are still not immune to either the aura of fear that the Unbandaged Ones generate, or their explosive tempers. Relationships between Sefekhi are always set up on an individual basis. Two Unbandaged Ones meet, and what follows is a quasi-formal dance as dominance is determined. Trophies of the hunt are discussed, mutual acquaintances (and the relationship thereof) are hauled out for examination, and a pecking order is ultimately created. Further interaction flows from this power dynamic, with a minimum of jockeying for status or position. Sefekhi who get uppity about not getting respect that they haven't earned tend to get put in their place sharply by their elders and betters, and repeat lessons of this sort are almost never necessary. References * Mummy: The Resurrection; p.46-47, * Mummy: The Resurrection Player's Guide; p.58-59. Category:Mummy: The Resurrection glossary